creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Industrial Lever
Basic Information The Industrial Lever is a craftable activation device that can be used with many activatable objects to activate or deactivate them. Industrial Levers operate exactly like common Switches and are machines that belong to the Wiring System in Creativerse. An Industrial Lever can be crafted from a Store-exclusive crafting recipe and has a metal flip handle mounted on a square rusty iron base with both a red and a green button-like indicator panel. The red indicator field of the Industrial Lever glows as long as the lever is deactivated, while the green indicator field lights up when being activated. These indicator buttons are also well visible in the dark. An Industrial Lever is a sender with one output connection indicated by the Send Hotspot ' that can be wired to activatable wireable objects like Doors Wicket Gates, Lamps, Candles, Beacons, Fans (including Industrial Fans that cannot be passed through by player characters), Block Phasers, Mob Spawners, Loot Spawners, LEDs (also Galactic LEDs and Industrial LEDs), Campfires, Fire Pits and Iron Fire Pits, Trap Doors, Corrupt Obelisks, Snow Blowers, Gingerbread Chimneys, Industrial Bellows, Industrial Chimneys and others like that. These objects can then be opened/closed, switched on/off, activated/deactivated by using the Industrial Lever/es from a distance, even in opposite corners of the same game world. Wiring can only be done while having an [[Wiring Tool|'Wiring Tool]]' equipped'. Only then you will be able to see the "Send" Hotspot when pointing your cursor at the Industrial Lever. With your Wiring Tool in hand, you can click on this "Send" Hotspot and then connect the blue wire to the "Receive" Hotspot of an activation device. Optionally, operating gates can be wired in between, like Logic Gates, Flip-Flop Gates, Delay Gates, Inverter Gates and/or Number Comparison Gates. This enables players to lock activatable objects so that they can only activated/deactivated by certain codes that can be shared with specific players, or to create puzzles, to use timers, frequences and much more. For this, you'll have to connect the "Send" Hotspot of Industrial Leveres to the "Receive" Hotspot of any operating gate/s that you can also link together to create Machines. Alternatively, you can use code words in the "Sends" and "Receives" arrays for connection purposes to connect Industrial Levers to activatable wireable objects and/or operating gates. Industrial Levers do not have a "reset" option, unlike Pressure Plates and Number Pads. These levers can be activated/deactivated by all players including visitors, no matter the permission settings of the levers, even on player claims and within Adventures. This applies to all types of Switches, including Industrial Switches, Medieval Switches, Industrial Levers and Galactic Terminals. Disabling the option "can interact" will lock an Industrial Lever so it cannot be used even by its owner unless the option is activated again by using an Wiring Tool. How to obtain This activation device is part of the Industrial Super Bundle that was introduced with update R44 in June 2017. Industrial Levers as crafted objects are also included in the Industrial Pack and in building kits that you can buy for any Blueprint that includes Industrial Levers, but none of these item packs will provide you with the crafting recipe for this activation device. Industrial Levers cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor can they be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Receiving already crafted Industrial Levers from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Packs will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe Buying the Industrial Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the crafting recipe for this "machine" to the crafting menu (to be opened by default key "q"), where it will be already unlocked and will always be available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft After buying the Industrial Super Bundle in the Store, to craft 8 Industrial Levers at a time, you'll need: * 1 Iron Rod made of an Iron Bar in a Processor. Iron Ore can mainly be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground or can be collected from randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests (on Lava layer blocks) or Diamond Treasure Chests (on Corrupted Blocks) in darkness * 1 piece of Leather, obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from Creatures, mainly from Pigsies, Night Hoglets or Night Pigsies, more rarely from Night Leafies, BossHogs or Night Twiggies * 2 (blocks of) Magnetite mined from the Fossil layer underground (accessible through Caves) with at least a Stone Mining Cell equipped, or obtained by killing or pet-harvesting Night Rocksters, Warmworms or Rockzillas How to use Industrial Levers have to be placed into the game world to be used. Then they can be toggled on or off by directly activating them. For activation, use "f" as the default key or click your right mouse button while pointing your cursor at the Industrial Lever you want to activate. However, of course Industrial Levers have to be wired to activatable objects to actually have an effect when being activated or deactivated. You can fully rotate Industrial Levers into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Any Switch or Lever can output either a "true"-signal when it is switched/turned on (="true"), or a "false"-signal when it is switched/turned off (="false"). If Industrial Leveres are switched "on", their "true" signal will activate the receiving object/s - a Door will open, a Lamp, Fan or Beacon will be turned on, etc. By turning off the Industrial Lever, the "false" signal will then deactivate the receiving object/s - a Door will close, a Lamp, Fan or Beacon will be turned off, etc. If objects are already activated/open/switched on, but the Industrial Lever is deactivated and can only be switched on ("true" signal), then the already opened doors, activated fans, shining lamps etc. will not react. So you will have to use the Industrial Lever another time to actually switch it off again; because only if the Industrial Lever is turned off ("false" signal), the objects will be deactivated/closed/turned off. This general rule can be influenced with operating gates though. A minimum permission rank can be defined for Industrial Levers, but please note that everyone can still activate/deactivate Industrial Levers no matter their permission rank. Players have to match or outrank the permission rank of the Industrial Lever in order to take this activation device or change its settings though. Industrial Levers can be picked up by you without the need to equip any Power Cells if you match or outrank the permission level of the object that has been defined by its owner. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. How to wire Industrial Levers To wire Industrial Levers, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at the Industrial Levers that you have placed into the world. Their "Send" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect them to the "Receive" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Industrial Levers if you wish to type a code word into the "Sending" array that you should then also use in the "Receiving" array of the activatable wireable objects and/or operating gate/s to connect them. Different kinds of operating gates like Number Comparison Gates can be connected in between to define more exact (de)activation terms. For this purpose, connect the "Send" Hotspot of an Industrial Lever to the left "Receive" Hotspot of the operating gate, and then connect the "Send" Hotspot of the operating gate to the "Receive" Hotspot of the activatable wireable object/s. You can change the settings of any operating gate/s to your liking. For Number Pads, it's advisable to write the prerequisited number code into the right input array (2) in their settings window and select "value" instead of "event". Industrial Levers cannot receive any signals from other activation devices. Interface (Menu) To open the Industrial Lever interface window, you will have equip an Wiring Tool and then press the key "n" (as the default key) while pointing at the Industrial Lever in the game world with your cursor. Using this interface window, you can: * click on this icon to rename the Industrial Lever to any another description up to 30 characters * click on this icon to change the permission settings of the Industrial Lever so that only players with a specific or higher permission rank than this defined permission level can take the Industrial Lever. Industrial Levers can be activated by anyone though without regard to their permission rank, even if they are mere "Visitors"! * toggle manual interaction - the Industrial Lever can be "locked" by disabling the "can interact" button. Then any player, including you as the owner of the Industrial Lever, will not be able to use the Industrial Lever directly, but only after unlocking it again, which requires the minimum permission level for players that you can define for this Industrial Lever by using the padlock icon * for easier wiring purposes, you can write a code word into the output array ("Sends") here, and then write that same code word into the input array ("Receives") of an activatable wireable object that can even be placed far away Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Machines Category:Store Category:Industrial Category:Activation Devices